Everywhere
by Xanderette43
Summary: Spike realizes something (Spike/Dawn)


Title: Everywhere  
Author: Christine  
E-mail: Xanderette43@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Spike, Dawn and the rest of the gang aren't mine. The lyrics are by Michelle Branch... the CD is called 'The Spirit Room.'  
Distribution: Lil' Nibblin, The Athenaeum, RS&SR, Fanfiction.net...anywhere else just ask me.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: 'The Gift'  
  
  
*******  
  
"Turn it inside out so I can see   
The part of you that's drifting over me   
And when I wake you're never there   
But when I sleep you're everywhere   
You're everywhere"  
  
He'd been having the same dream for the past six months. It was simple really, he would be walking down a hallway searching for something unbeknownst to him, and every door he opened would be empty except for the last one. Everytime he got to the last door and turned the knob, all he would see was a blinding white light dancing around the dark shadows. After that he would wake up and his unbeating heart would somehow feel as if it would jump right out of his chest.   
  
"Just tell me how I got this far   
Just tell me why you're here and who you are   
'Cause every time I look   
You're never there   
And every time I sleep   
You're always there"  
  
It unnerved him which was something he hadn't felt in a lifetime. The dreams about Buffy had stopped when she passed away and since then he had come to realize that he never really loved her in that way, it was merely lust. He still missed her though, missed her beating his ass up whenever she felt like it, but he knew she was better off where she was, resting peacefully with her mother.   
  
"'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone"  
  
He had promised her he would protect her younger sister until the end of the world, and since Buffy's death he had done just that. He spent almost everyday with her... talking, watching tv and arguing about music. Her birthday was tomorrow and he wanted to pick out something special for her because she treated him like no one else did, she treated him like a friend.   
  
"I recognize the way you make me feel   
It's hard to think that   
You might not be real   
I sense it now, the water's getting deep   
I try to wash the pain away from me   
Away from me"  
  
He walked into the jewelers and looked down at the large case holding numerous bracelets, rings and necklaces. He shook his head slightly, none of these reminded him of her. He was just about to leave when he saw out of the corner of his eye a ring shimmering in the window. He picked up the small box and when he touched the ring he gasped. In an instant his dream replayed in his mind he heard her voice in the distance.   
  
"'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone   
I am not alone"  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
The shopkeeper sauntered up next to him and asked if he was interested in buying it. He nodded slowly, his whole body shaking from the revelation. He paid for it and waited as the cashier giftwrapped the small box. He walked out of the store in a daze, his dream had finally made sense. He didn't notice where he was walking to until he was on the doorstep of her house. He slowly pushed the doorbell and waited nervously.  
  
"And when I touch your hand   
It's then I understand   
The beauty that's within   
It's now that we begin   
You always light my way   
I hope there never comes a day   
No matter where I go   
I always feel you so"   
  
The door opened suddenly and the feelings that he had unknowingly repressed in the past year flooded back to him. She smiled and threw her arms around him, holding him close to her. "I thought you were busy tonight."  
  
"Well, I was but I wanted to give this to you." He took the small box out of his leather duster and handed it to her. "I know its a bit early, but you know how impatient I am and all." He stuck his hands back into his pockets and lowered his eyes to the welcome mat on the ground.   
  
"'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I catch my breath   
It's you I breathe   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone"  
  
She slowly unwrapped the box and opened it up, revealing the diamond ring. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. Spike looked up, unsure if she liked it or not. "It reminded me of you."  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "It's beautiful Spike. I love it." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much," she whispered into his ear softly.  
  
He looked at her, his mind racing in twenty different directions. He didn't know if he should tell her or not, but he knew deep down that if he didn't do it now, he wouldn't have the courage to do later. He took the ring out of the box and gently slid it on to her finger. "I need to tell you something."  
  
Her head tilted to the side in confusion. "You can tell me anything." A small tear trickled down the side of her face and on to her shirt.   
  
He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, his hand cupping her chin. She pressed her lips against his, returning the kiss just as he hoped she would. He looked up into her sparkling eyes and the connection he silently prayed would be there was. "I love - I love you Dawn, everywhere I go, you're right there with me, no one's ever made me feel like this before."  
  
Fresh tears cascaded down her face and he brushed her tears away. She leaned into his embrace, her arms wrapping around him. "I love you too." She captured his lips with her own and she felt something wet slide down her cheek.   
  
Spike had finally let the tears come.   
  
"You're in everyone I see   
So tell me   
Do you see me?"   



End file.
